


Terreno indómito

by frozenyogurt



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Cuando Yut-Lung llega a Nueva York a vivir con su madre, está convencido que la vida los abandonó a su suerte.Pero a veces el destino llama a la puerta de maneras inesperadas.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Terreno indómito

**Author's Note:**

> Yuesing se me metió en las venas y ya no pude detenerme. Banana Fish sigue traumatizándome y no me puedo arrancar del corazón a estos dos. Se supone que es un AU en donde el padre de Yut-Lung murió cuando él era más adolescente y se fue a vivir a Nueva York con su madre. No tiene spoilers de la serie, nada más un par de referencias a la (terrible) historia familiar de Yut-Lung.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta por ser la mejor. Larga vida a Banana Fish.

El Barrio Chino es un remolino de olores que le revuelven el estómago. Su madre le sonríe mientras se acomoda la chaqueta, para después señalar con el dedo índice el edificio que queda frente a ellos. Yut-Lung aprieta los labios, pues cuando se bajaron del autobús ya su madre le había advertido que iban a vivir en un apartamento para los dos. Lo que ella no le dijo fue el estado tan paupérrimo en que se encuentra aquel edificio. Luce tan destartalado que Yut-Lung ni siquiera pierde el tiempo intentando adivinar cuántos años tiene. Se convence que le da igual, pues todo cuanto observa a su alrededor tiene el mismo aspecto sombrío y gris que lleva viendo desde que salieron del aeropuerto.

A los ojos de Yut-Lung, Nueva York palidece a comparación de los colores de Hong Kong. El problema es que ahora Hong Kong está teñido de sangre y ya no es un sitio al que pueda volver. Así que no le queda más remedio que sostener la mano de su madre y seguir sus pasos, aceptando su destino en cuanto cruzan la puerta del edificio. El interior es tan deslucido como el exterior, ni siquiera es una sorpresa cuando su madre intenta inútilmente que el elevador funcione presionando varias veces el botón.

Un par de minutos después, las puertas continúan cerradas y los dos tienen que ir escaleras arriba. Es en ese momento que Yut-Lung agradece que su único equipaje sea una maleta que comparten entre los dos. Le dolió despojarse de casi todas las posesiones que tenía en Hong Kong, de todo lo que había en su habitación. Cuando llegan al tercer piso, Yut-Lung agradece otra vez su equipaje tan ligero. Su madre maniobra con las llaves, presionando la cerradura hasta que la puerta cede.

En el interior, el apartamento luce tan descolorido y gris como el exterior. Pero Yut-Lung aprecia que tenga una buena ventilación. Para cuando deja la maleta acomodada contra una pared, su madre se adentra en lo que parece ser la cocina. Todo está desprovisto de muebles, pero la cocina parece estar equipada, aunque Yut-Lung no está seguro si la nevera funcionará porque no tiene muy buen aspecto. Se muerde el labio inferior antes de hacer algún comentario malintencionado pues, cuando su madre se gira hacia él, luce cansada. Yut-Lung traga en seco, digiriendo la rabia y la humillación de tener que estar aquí, tan lejos de Hong Kong, exiliados como si fueran un par de objetos desechables.

—Acomodaré las cosas en la habitación. Nuestra habitación… —se corrige de pronto, mientras apoya una mano sobre el marco de la cocina. Cuando se gira para ver a su madre, ella sigue teniendo la misma expresión de cansancio, asintiendo a sus palabras. Yut-Lung se humedece los labios, pues comprueba que no lo había imaginado cuando su madre le comentó que el apartamento sólo contaba con una habitación. Se repite que no importa, que en el peor de los casos puede cederle la habitación a su madre en cuanto consigan un sofá y él pueda dormir en la sala.

—Vi un mercado a unas cuadras cuando veníamos en el bus. Tendría que ir para comprar algo para comer…

—Mamá, no es… —Yut-Lung se interrumpe porque escucha un sonido que tarda en descifrar como un toque en la puerta. Chasquea los labios cuando el sonido persiste, aquel golpecito insistente una y otra vez contra la madera. Mira de reojo a su madre, pero ella parece tan sorprendida como él, así que confirma que, efectivamente, no esperan a nadie. El contacto de sus hermanos que les recibió en el aeropuerto les dejó tan sólo las llaves y la dirección del apartamento antes de dejarlos a su suerte en una ciudad desconocida.

Los minutos pasan, más de los que tolera su paciencia, y el golpe en la puerta continúa, así que Yut-Lung toma una decisión. Camina con toda la seguridad que le queda hacia la puerta. Cuando gira el pomo, éste desprende un chirrido que se le cuela hasta los nervios, pues piensa en la posibilidad de que sea otro contacto de los Lee. Se le encoge el estómago cuando piensa en ello y se siente estúpido cuando por fin abre la puerta y todos sus temores se disipan enseguida. Quien está frente a él no es más que un mocoso, un niño al que Yut-Lung le saca unos cuantos centímetros. Lleva una chaqueta que parece que le queda enorme y unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —la frase era mucho más amable en su cabeza, pero cuando se materializa en sus labios, se escucha ruda y tosca. Yut-Lung no puede decir que lo lamente, pues ni él ni su madre esperaban visitas. Él tiene muy claro que prefiere ahorrarse interacciones humanas a partir de ahora, excepto para lo estrictamente necesario. El chico que está frente a él seguro que no encaja en esa categoría.

—¿A mí? —el chico parpadea y se señala, un gesto completamente infantil que a Yut-Lung le desespera. Está a punto de preguntarle si no tiene algo mejor que hacer o, si consigue la paciencia suficiente, preguntarle si no se equivocó de puerta. Pero el chico chasquea los labios y niega varias veces con la cabeza, dando un paso al frente y entrando en el espacio personal de Yut-Lung—. ¡No! Es sólo que… mamá me dijo que llegarían nuevos vecinos hoy. Ella quería darles la bienvenida también, pero está doblando el turno en la lavandería porque estamos cortos de personal, así que… ¡vine a darles la bienvenida!

Lo dice sonriendo, extendiendo algo hacia él. Yut-Lung examina con detenimiento el envoltorio de papel antes de tomarlo entre las manos. El paquete luce inofensivo, pero de todas formas se le encoge el estómago mientras lo abre, pues no sabe qué esperar. Cuando nota que son cuatro pasteles de luna, abre los labios, pero no sabe qué se supone que debe decir. No tiene idea quién es este tipo ni por qué está allí frente a su puerta, ofreciéndole pasteles de luna.

—¡Lucen deliciosos! ¡Qué vergüenza! Nosotros no tenemos todavía nada qué ofrecerles… No era necesario que se molestaran… —para fortuna de Yut-Lung, su madre acude en su ayuda. Es ella quien toma el paquete y hace una honrosa reverencia como agradecimiento, que sólo consigue que Yut-Lung se sienta torpe. Torpe y un poco miserable. Tiene ganas de decirle a su madre que no tienen por qué sentir vergüenza, ninguno de los dos tenía idea que alguien vendría a ofrecerles la bienvenida. Para Yut-Lung, Nueva York es sinónimo de exilio y humillación, un terreno inhóspito que puede estar plagado de oídos de sus hermanos en cada esquina. Por eso, la sonrisa nerviosa del chico de los pasteles, le resulta tan incómoda. ¿Es esto una broma? No sabe si tomárselo en serio, pero es difícil emitir su opinión en voz alta cuando su madre sigue sonriendo con amabilidad—. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.

—¡No fue nada! Los pasteles son de la tienda de la esquina y son realmente deliciosos, les encantarán… —el chico se echa los brazos al cuello, arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Yut-Lung no está seguro si su postura es para hacerse el interesante o para disimular nerviosismo. Tiene que morderse la lengua para decirle que luce ridículo. Pero el chico les regala una sonrisa, tanto a él como a su madre, y luego señala con el índice hacia la izquierda. Cuando Yut-Lung mira en la misma dirección, observa la puerta que está al otro lado del pasillo. Es casi idéntica a la suya, excepto porque está pintada con un tono azul bastante espantoso, a opinión de Yut-Lung—. Soy Sing Soo-Ling, soy su vecino.

La habilidad social de su madre es un arma de doble filo, porque evita que Yut-Lung tenga que participar en la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo hace las presentaciones por ambos. Es así como el chico, “Sing Soo-Ling”, se entera de su nombre. Su madre agradece una vez más por los pasteles de luna y promete, para horror de Yut-Lung, que la próxima vez tendrá algo para ofrecer a los visitantes. La promesa de su madre es una invitación para otros toques a la puerta de forma inesperada.

Por supuesto, Sing parece encantado con las palabras de su madre, acepta de buena gana su propuesta. Yut-Lung se fija en sus mejillas sonrosadas y nota el temblor emocionado en su barbilla. Sing parece ese tipo de personas que habla con todo el cuerpo, lo comprueba cuando se despide, agitando una mano como si estuviera diciéndoles adiós demasiado dramático en el aeropuerto.

—Nos vemos entonces, Sing —dice su madre y por el tono cálido de sus palabras, puede adivinar la expresión que tiene.

Él, en cambio, mira fijamente a Sing y alza el mentón de manera casi desafiante.

—Adiós, Sing Soo-Ling —sentencia, para después cerrar la puerta.

++

La lavandería de la familia de Sing queda al otro lado de la calle y puede verla desde la ventana de la sala. Mientras Yut-Lung se acostumbra a la vida en Nueva York, observa a Sing entrar a la lavandería casi todas las tardes, todavía con el uniforme de la escuela. Los dos asisten a la misma clase y toman el mismo autobús, pero Yut-Lung siempre espera que Sing se siente primero para buscar cualquier otro espacio libre. En la escuela la situación tampoco es muy diferente, Yut-Lung no hace mayor esfuerzo por socializar con sus compañeros. Ya escuchó, en un par de ocasiones, habladurías a sus espaldas. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase piensan que es un creído y está seguro que otros se ríen de él porque el uniforme que lleva puesto es claramente de segunda mano. Cada vez que escucha una risita a sus espaldas, Yut-Lung se repite que dejará de ser novedad en un par de semanas más. Lo que él desea, con todo su ser, es que la gente ni siquiera determine su existencia.

Ser invisible. Aunque eso es lo que se repite siempre, a veces traiciona sus propios pensamientos y se descubre a sí mismo contemplando desde la ventana. Sing cruza la calle, uniformado y con su mochila de la escuela, adentrándose en el local. Yut-Lung ya conoce el interior de la lavandería porque ha ido allí un par de veces para lavar su ropa y la de su madre. Hasta que no cuenten con una lavadora propia, y Yut-Lung sabe que eso no tiene fecha definida, dependen de Sing y su familia.

—¿Mamá? —Yut-Lung se aleja de la ventana cuando escucha movimiento en la habitación. Una de las ventajas de un apartamento tan pequeño, es que puede darse cuenta de todo.

Yut-Lung comprueba que su madre sigue recostada en el colchón, tal y como él se lo pidió esta mañana. Llevaba días con aspecto cansado, pero no fue hasta ayer por la noche que Yut-Lung pudo convencerla para que descansara al menos un día. Incluso se ofreció a ir a trabajar en su lugar, convenciéndose que mantener limpia la recepción de un hotel no puede ser tan difícil. No pudo lograr ese propósito, pero al menos consiguió que su madre se quedara en casa.

—Ya estoy mejor, cariño. Mañana volveré a trabajar y tú tienes que volver a la escuela, ¿entendido? —Yut-Lung frunce los labios y quiere decirle que así, con un camisón holgado y el pelo suelto, no luce en lo absoluto autoritaria. Para darle el gusto, se traga sus palabras, pues no tiene ganas de volver a discutir sobre ese asunto. Cuando empezaron a acostumbrarse a su vida en el Barrio Chino, su madre insistió en que debía asistir a la escuela a pesar de que él opinaba lo contrario. A él le encantaría trabajar para que su madre no tuviera que hacerlo, pero al final prevaleció el deseo de ella y no el suyo.

—Si mañana estás mejor… —Yut-Lung no termina la frase, pues escucha el característico sonido de la puerta. Dos días después de su llegada, aprendió que el apartamento tenía un timbre, pero llevaba descompuesto desde hacía meses. Como él y su madre siguen sin darle prioridad a ese tema, cada vez que hay visitas es el mismo sonido seco golpeando contra la madera.

Cuando Yut-Lung se incorpora para abrir la puerta, ya se imagina quién puede ser. Después de todo, las visitas que reciben en su apartamento son contadas. La señora del primer piso que ha hecho buenas migas con su madre, el casero para cobrar el alquiler y Sing Soo-Ling. A estas horas, sabe que sólo hay una de tres posibilidades.

Es por eso que ni siquiera parpadea cuando se topa con Sing al abrir la puerta. Yut-Lung frunce el ceño como bienvenida, pero Sing ni siquiera lo deja empezar, pues es el primero en hablar.

—No fuiste a la escuela.

La frase es simple y directa, suena tanto como un reclamo que a Yut-Lung le hierve la sangre. Apoya una de las manos en el marco de la puerta y tiene ganas de decirle a Sing que no tiene ningún derecho de estar allí. La única razón por la que se contiene de decirle todo lo que se merece, es porque teme importunar a su madre si escucha aquella discusión.

—Mamá está enferma y la estaba cuidando… —aprieta los labios, con la otra mano sostiene el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla cuanto antes. Sing continúa taladrándolo con la mirada, a tal punto que le dispara los nervios y no puede contenerse—. ¿Eso es todo?

Yut-Lung ruega que eso sea suficiente y que Sing dé media vuelta para marcharse a su casa, o a la lavandería. O cualquier sitio que no sea éste. Pero para su desgracia, Sing no retrocede ni un paso, tan sólo echa hacia adelante la mochila que lleva colgando del hombro. No entiende bien qué está sucediendo hasta que observa cómo Sing saca dos cuadernos del fondo de la mochila. Yut-Lung, pasmado de sorpresa, no le queda más remedio que aceptarlos cuando Sing se los ofrece con los brazos extendidos hacia él.

—Son apuntes de la clase de hoy… —le explica Sing con una sonrisa. Es un gesto tan desprendido que Yut-Lung no sabe qué hacer con él, así que encaja la vista en los cuadernos de Sing. Se fija en las esquinas que están dobladas y en que las últimas páginas parecen fuera de su lugar, pero de todas formas siguen pareciéndole un preciado regalo. Yut-Lung sigue con las palabras arremolinadas en su garganta, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Sing es sólo su vecino, no tiene ninguna buena razón para venir hasta su casa y prestarle los apuntes de la escuela—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sabiéndose atrapado por las circunstancias, a Yut-Lung no le queda más remedio que abrir la puerta y dejar que Sing entre en su terreno. Cuando lo ve curiosear por la sala, las mejillas se le encienden de vergüenza porque el único sitio donde puede ofrecerle asiento es un sofá viejo y desteñido. No puede evitar pensar que, si estuvieran en Hong Kong, Yut-Lung al menos tendría una habitación para mostrar. Siente acidez en la punta de la lengua cada vez que recuerda cómo sus hermanos los arrinconaron hasta que él y su madre no tuvieron más opción que irse. Sus hermanos mayores, autoproclamándose herederos de la fortuna de su padre, sólo querían apartarlos del camino. Como consiguieron su propósito, ahora Yut-Lung se siente ínfimo en aquel pequeño rincón que tiene que llamar hogar.

—Gracias… —suspira de pronto, bajando los hombros y sintiéndose derrotado por la presencia de Sing a su alrededor—. No tenías que molestarte.

La risa de Sing le llega cuando éste se encuentra apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Es la misma posición que ocupa Yut-Lung cada vez que observa todo cuando sucede en la calle. Sing se ríe en un gesto despreocupado, con el cuello arqueado hacia atrás, una imagen espléndida que deja a Yut-Lung con la boca seca.

—No es nada —le contesta, girando la mitad del cuerpo hacia él—. Me gusta la vista de tu ventana, Yut-Lung. 

++

Desde el incidente con los cuadernos, Sing toca su puerta con mucha frecuencia. Yut-Lung continúa evadiendo con elegancia todas las preguntas de su madre, aunque no sabe hasta cuándo lo consiga porque cada vez son más directas y certeras. Él insiste en que Sing no es su amigo, tan sólo un compañero de la escuela que, casualmente, también es su vecino. Está seguro que su madre no descansará hasta sacarle una confesión, y cada vez es más difícil llevarle la contraria.

Ese sábado por la mañana, Sing llama a la puerta con varios toquecitos con su pie derecho. Tiene que hacerlo así porque lleva las manos ocupadas, sosteniendo una caja con varios ingredientes. Yut-Lung chasquea la lengua y le pregunta si van a preparar comida para todo el edificio, a lo que Sing le responde con una carcajada. Lleva semanas diciéndole que le mostrará la receta familiar para hacer _jiaozi_ y parece que hoy acabó por decidirse. Yut-Lung agradece que su madre esté fuera trabajando, porque de lo contrario seguro habría hecho algún comentario malicioso delante de Sing.

—Tengo que hacer suficientes para llevar a casa luego. ¿Tú crees que mamá me dejó tomar todos estos ingredientes de gratis?

Mientras Sing va sacando los ingredientes uno a uno, colocándolos sobre la encimera de la cocina, Yut-Lung puede imaginarse a la madre de Sing haciéndole infinidad de advertencias. En las últimas semanas, también ha visto a la familia de Sing con más frecuencia. A diferencia suya, Sing vive con sus padres y su hermano mayor, Lao, que siempre está tras el mostrador de la lavandería cada vez que Yut-Lung la visita.

—Si vas a hacer todo tú solo, no veo para qué necesitabas mi cocina —se queja Yut-Lung al cabo de unos minutos, mientras ve a Sing mezclar la harina en un cuenco sin pedir ningún tipo de asistencia. Como suele suceder, la respuesta que obtiene es una carcajada. Sing nunca responde a sus provocaciones y comentarios malintencionados, suele reír o darle una réplica que usualmente neutraliza sus palabras. Aunque esa actitud le resulte desesperante, tiene que admitir que, en el fondo, le hace un poco de gracia.

Lo único que Sing le permite hacer es vigilar que las verduras hiervan, pero ni siquiera permite que Yut-Lung le eche una pizca de sal para condimentar. Sing tararea una canción mientras aplana la masa entre sus dedos, sin que Yut-Lung lo pierda de vista. Se apoya contra la nevera, contemplando la silueta de Sing danzando en su cocina como si estuviera en medio de un salón de baile. Se mueve con tanta maestría en la cocina, que Yut-Lung no puede evitar embriagarse de curiosidad. Se acerca a Sing despacio, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se rocen por un instante. Yut-Lung se lleva una mano al extremo de la trenza que le adorna el pelo, una manía que tiene cada vez que los nervios se apoderan de él y no puede huir de la situación en que se encuentra.

—¿Eres tú quien cocina en casa, Sing?

La pregunta flota en el aire por un instante, cada segundo que pasan en silencio es como un fuerte arañazo de ansiedad contra el cuerpo de Yut-Lung.

—A veces. No todo el tiempo, usualmente lo hace mamá. Pero cuando éramos más pequeños y mis papás apenas empezaban con la lavandería, Lao y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo solos en casa. Así que tuvimos que aprender a cocinar. Mi hermano siempre dijo que a mí se me daba mejor, pero creo que sólo me estaba adulando porque le daba mucha pereza hacerlo él. 

Yut-Lung no le dice nada, pero puede imaginarlo a la perfección. Un Sing de diez años, utilizando un banquito para alcanzar todo lo necesario para cocinar. Arruga la nariz, cuando piensa que él con diez años no tenía que preocuparse absolutamente por nada. A esa edad, Yut-Lung y su madre tenían gente a su servicio. De lo único que se preocupaba Yut-Lung en ese entonces, era de no acercarse a sus hermanos a menos que su padre estuviera presente. Porque todo el mundo en Hong Kong sabía que al señor Lee, a pesar de su avanzada edad, nadie podía desafiarlo. Fue por aquella época en que Yut-Lung se sentía realmente importante, un ser poderoso al que nadie podía hacerle daño, ni a él ni su madre.

Fue un sueño muy placentero, que terminó de manera abrupta a horas después de la muerte de su padre. La única razón por la que está vivo ahora es gracias a que su madre fue lo bastante convincente en cuanto a sus súplicas. Lleva grabada en la retina la imagen de su madre, de rodillas ante sus hermanos, prometiéndoles que nunca volverían a Hong Kong, ni tomarían parte en ninguna de las empresas de los Lee.

—¿Y tú, Yut-Lung? ¿Eres tú quien cocina en casa? —Sing le da un toque en el costado, llamando su atención. Yut-Lung deja de pensar en recuerdos borrosos de Hong Kong y regresa a la realidad de su cocina. El aroma del relleno de los _jiaozi_ le acaricia la nariz, produciéndole una sensación placentera en todo el cuerpo.

—No se me da bien tan bien como a ti… —confiesa, en un arranque de sinceridad—. Pero hasta ahora ni mamá ni yo hemos enfermado por culpa de mi comida. Así que supongo que… podría ser peor.

Imagina que debe tener una expresión muy graciosa, porque Sing se ríe, enseñándole todos los dientes e iluminando la cocina.

—Pues hoy no te preocupes, comerás como un rey —exclama Sing, con tanta seguridad que Yut-Lung tiene ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un manotazo.

Herido en el orgullo, chasquea los labios, ignorando los olores que sustentan las palabras de Sing. Tamborilea los dedos contra la encimera de la cocina, sintiendo cómo la penetrante mirada de Sing le hace cosquillas en la piel. El silencio entre los dos es asfixiante, a tal punto que Yut-Lung empieza a considerar la huida como su única opción. Lamenta estar en su casa y no tener más lugar para esconderse que una habitación.

—No te emociones tanto, Sing Soo-Ling…

Sing se ríe de nuevo, incapaz de tomarse en serio sus palabras. Yut-Lung frunce el ceño y antes que pueda protestar, tiene un toque de harina en la punta de la nariz, cortesía de Sing. Se queda mirándolo sin parpadear, mientras Sing se retuerce de la risa. Yut-Lung agita las manos con torpeza, lamentando no tener algo a mano con qué hacer un contraataque. Lo único que consigue es empujar a Sing sin muchas fuerzas, mientras éste sigue riéndose.

Cuando su madre vuelve unas cuantas horas más tarde, tienen dos docenas completas de _jiaozi_. Una es para ellos y otra para que Sing lleve de regreso a su casa. A su madre le brillan los ojos mientras prueba el primer _jiaozi_ , halagando las habilidades de Sing para la cocina. Es una imagen maravillosa, cómo su madre sonríe y brilla, como en las mejores épocas de Hong-Kong. Yut-Lung se traga la emoción en forma de un segundo _jiaozi_ , sin fuerzas para decirle a Sing que no se lo tenga tan creído.

++

Yut-Lung está terminando de desenredarse el cabello mojado cuando tocan la puerta. Hace aproximadamente dos horas que su madre salió hacia el trabajo, así que sabe bien de quién se trata. Tiene que apretar los labios con fuerza para que no se note el amago de sonrisa. Sing está frente a la puerta, estático y con los labios entreabiertos. Yut-Lung aguarda a que sea él quien le diga qué necesita o qué hace allí, pero a medida que los segundos pasan, su paciencia se agota. Cada vez que Sing usa ese gesto tan penetrante con él, Yut-Lung no sabe cómo comportarse.

—¿Y bien? —carraspea con el ceño fruncido, esperando que Sing salga de aquella especie de trance.

—Tienes el pelo mojado.

—¿Qué? —instintivamente, Yut-Lung alza la mano hasta tomar un mechón de su cabello. Una vez más, Sing hace de las suyas y lo deja sin palabras.

Sing parece darse cuenta del peso de aquella frase, pues Yut-Lung nota cómo abre mucho los ojos y niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Lo hace una y otra vez, mientras se cubre el rostro con una de sus manos.

—¡Lo siento! No quise que sonara… —Sing carraspea, ladeando el rostro para evitar la mirada de Yut-Lung—. Es sólo que… no sé, creo que es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto. Y lo traes… mojado.

Yut-Lung aprieta con fuerza el borde de la puerta, sus nudillos se tornan blancos al instante. El nerviosismo es tan palpable que Yut-Lung cree que éste acabará materializándose entre los dos. Sing continúa mirándolo sin decir nada y él tiene ganas de sacudirlo con fuerza. ¿Para qué demonios vino a visitarlo? ¿Quién le dio derecho a decir algo tan ridículo para después quedarse callado? Yut-Lung siente las uñas rascando la madera, a punto de ahogarse de la desesperación.

—¿Eso es todo, Sing Soo-Ling? —se atreve a decir, en un tono indefinido teñido de un sentimiento parecido a la angustia.

La frase parece mágica, porque Sing suelta un respingo, como si de pronto hubiera recordado cómo respirar. Truena los dedos, dando un paso hacia atrás. Yut-Lung agradece aquel gesto que le devuelve algo de espacio personal.

—No tenemos agua en casa —explica de pronto, terminando la frase con una especie de puchero que a Yut-Lung le resulta gracioso—. Es un problema con las tuberías. Lao dice que se encargará de eso, así que tengo que ir a la lavandería a ayudar a mis padres. ¿Te importa si uso tu baño?

Es el tipo de escenario que Yut-Lung no creería si alguien le contara. Pero es verdad, allí está Sing frente a él, pidiéndole por favor su baño porque no tiene agua en su casa. Le toma unos segundos convencerse que esto de verdad está sucediendo. Cuando empuja la puerta para darle paso, Sing da una palmada en agradecimiento y entra en la casa con rapidez. Es entonces cuando nota que Sing lleva una mochila en la espalda, donde probablemente lleve una muda de ropa.

Aunque Sing conoce bastante bien el apartamento, Yut-Lung se siente comprometido a seguir sus pasos. Sing ha usado el baño varias veces, pero es la primera vez que usará la ducha, así que Yut-Lung lo acompaña dentro para mostrarle cómo funciona el grifo. Extiende la mano hacia el pomo de la ducha, diciéndole a Sing que tire de él con mucha fuerza o no cederá del todo.

—El agua sale fría al principio, pero si le das unos minutos saldrá más caliente —aunque Sing dice que le da igual, Yut-Lung se siente obligado a advertirle, pues no quiere escuchar gritos de sorpresa por el agua helada.

Cuando Sing cierra la puerta del baño, Yut-Lung se queda inmóvil un instante. Se siente ridículo y se pregunta qué pasaría si, de pronto, Sing abre la puerta porque necesita algo. Yut-Lung chasquea los labios, regresando por un instante a su habitación para buscar de nuevo el cepillo y continuar desenredando su pelo. El único espejo que hay disponible en toda la casa está precisamente en el baño, así que Yut-Lung termina de peinarse a ciegas, usando una liga para atarse el pelo.

Todavía escucha el sonido de la ducha cuando sale de la habitación. No está seguro qué lo empuja a moverse hacia la cocina para buscar en la nevera un cartón de jugo de frutas y después una caja de galletas. Las pocas veces que Yut-Lung ha visitado la casa de Sing, él siempre tiene comida para convidarle. Espera a Sing en la sala, en la mesa circular que compró su madre hace un par de días atrás. Según ella, la consiguió en un almacén de muebles de segunda mano y además en oferta, pero para Yut-Lung luce tan reluciente que parece nueva.

Yut-Lung está terminando su vaso de jugo cuando Sing aparece en el pasillo. Lleva una toalla alrededor de los hombros y todavía tiene el pelo húmedo. Está vestido con un pantalón holgado y una camisa sin mangas que deja al descubierto sus hombros. Se repite una y otra vez que es una camisa como cualquier otra, pero no puede quitarle la vista de encima. La sonrisa que le regala Sing no ayuda en lo absoluto a calmar aquella tormenta en su interior, que le nace de la boca del estómago y le va subiendo por el cuerpo, oprimiéndole el pecho.

Sing se acerca despacio hacia él, dándole un toque a la mesa. Alza las cejas, como si necesitara eso para llamar la atención de Yut-Lung.

—¿Esto es para mí? —Sing no espera una respuesta para tomar asiento frente a él. Yut-Lung no dice nada, observando cómo Sing extiende una mano hasta tomar una de las galletas.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos minutos, que Sing aprovecha para apoderarse del plato de galletas sin que Yut-Lung oponga resistencia. Sing degusta las galletas hasta tal punto que acaba chupándose los dedos, un gesto grotesco que le arrancha a Yut-Lung una mueca de disgusto. Sing, lejos de parecer mortificado, continúa chupándose los dedos de manera despreocupada. Yut-Lung pone los ojos en blanco, desviando la mirada de Sing, pero incapaz de espantarlo de sus pensamientos.

Aunque intenta no pensar en ello todo el tiempo, es por momentos como éste que Yut-Lung sabe que no puede seguir engañándose. Sing Soo-Ling es parte esencial de su rutina. Se asusta al comprobar lo importante que es para él y lo mucho que podría perder de un momento a otro. Porque Hong Kong le enseñó que la vida puede cambiar en un parpadeo, que puedes pasar a tenerlo todo a no tener más que la tierra bajo tus pies.

—Gracias, Yut-Lung.

—¿Gracias? —Yut-Lung vuelve la vista hacia él. Sing le está sonriendo, ese gesto desprendido que lo desarma y le golpea con calidez el pecho.

—Por lo del baño —explica Sing, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eres buen vecino.

Lo dice tan convencido y con un tono tan infantil que Yut-Lung no puede contener la risita que le brota desde el fondo de la garganta. Aprieta los labios, conteniendo la sonrisa lo más que puede, en un intento inútil por salvaguardar su dignidad. Estira los pies bajo la mesa, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo en su propio cuerpo al sentirse expuesto tan rápido, gracias a Sing.

—Si tú lo dices.

++

Cuando tocan la puerta, Yut-Lung la abre sin pensar, convencido que se trata de Sing. Se queda estático cuando quien lo recibe es su hermano mayor. Lleva casi un año sin verlo, pero Wang-Lung sigue teniendo la misma expresión aterradora que recuerda. Su sonrisa es suficiente para que Yut-Lung se sienta automáticamente desprotegido y frágil, a tal punto que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando la puerta se cierra y su hermano lo arrincona contra la pared. Lo único que puede pensar es que su madre no está en casa, que ella está temporalmente a salvo.

—Por lo que veo la zorra de tu madre sigue trabajando. ¿La jornada es muy pesada, Yut-Lung? —las palabras de Wang-Lung suenan como un disparo. Yut-Lung retrocede, siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando su espalda se apoya contra la ventana. Cierra los puños y siente cómo se hace daño con las uñas, que se le entierran sin piedad en la piel. Wang-Lung lo toma con fuerza de la barbilla, mientras que Yut-Lung se sabe a su merced. No deja de pensar que todo esto, este preciso momento en que su hermano lo está sometiendo, es culpa suya. Un par de segundos con la guardia baja fueron suficientes para ponerlo en esta posición—. Ya supe que estás yendo a la escuela. Eres un hijo muy desconsiderado, pensé que trabajarías para ayudarla. Pero por lo que veo, sólo te preocupa estudiar.

Yut-Lung tiene la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Quiere gritarle a la cara lo mucho que lo odia; que es el culpable de que él y su madre ahora malvivan en Nueva York. Quiere decirle, una y otra vez, que no está interesado en el dinero o en las empresas que tiene su padre. Que lo único que quiere es, por una vez en la vida, pretender que es normal. Él sólo quiere ser Yut-Lung, el hijo de su madre, no está interesado en el apellido Lee.

—¿No me vas a responder? Veo que América te ha convertido en un irrespetuoso.

El golpe que le da Wang-Lung lo azota con tanta fuerza que lo deja en el suelo. Yut-Lung se lleva una mano a la mejilla y siente la piel tibia, con el roce todavía fresco. Observa su palma abierta, temblando sobre el piso. Todo su cuerpo se estremece, cargado de miedo e impotencia. Yut-Lung nunca se ha tenido en alta estima pero en este momento se odia más que nunca, por ser un cobarde incapaz de enfrentar a su hermano.

—¿Qué… qué quieres de mí?

La carcajada de Wang-Lung le cercena los oídos y le recuerda lo diminuto que es. Si su hermano quisiera matarlo justo en este momento, está seguro que lo conseguiría. Yut-Lung no tiene cómo defenderse, lo único que puede hacer es suplicarle a su hermano que no le haga daño a su madre. Cuando Wang-Lung lo agarra del pelo, Yut-Lung aprieta los labios con fuerza para no gritar. No sabe cómo consigue su propósito, porque su hermano tira de su pelo con tanta fiereza que Yut-Lung tiene que ponerse de pie para mitigar el dolor que siente.

—Sólo es una visita social. Hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, ¿qué clase de hermano mayor crees que soy? —las manos de Wang-Lung lo doblegan, moldeando su postura como si Yut-Lung estuviera hecho de arcilla. Tiembla en brazos de su hermano, en especial cuando éste lo obliga a mantenerle la mirada—. También me estaba asegurando que siguieran mis indicaciones. Espero que les haya gustado este apartamento, creo que les va muy bien, al igual que el trabajo que le conseguí a tu madre.

Yut-Lung siente la ira desprendérsele de los poros de la piel y las mejillas se le encienden de humillación. Se pregunta hasta cuándo será suficiente para Wang-Lung, y si la mejor estrategia es rendirse, esperar hasta a que su hermano esté satisfecho y se vaya finalmente. Se dice a sí mismo, mientras balancea los pies bajo la fuerza de Wang-Lung, que puede soportarlo. Que será como contener la respiración y caer al vacío.

Está convencido que puede conseguirlo, que dejará que los insultos de su hermano lo atormenten hasta que Wang-Lung se agote. Pero todas sus esperanzas se desvanecen cuando escucha el toque en la puerta. Se estremece por instinto, porque recuerda con horror que hay una persona, aparte de su madre, que todavía le importa. Yut-Lung jadea aterrorizado, porque los golpes en la puerta no disminuyen, sino lo contrario.

—¿Yut-Lung? Sé que estás ahí, ¿está todo bien?

_“Vete. Por favor, vete.”_

Se queda quieto, rogando para sus adentros que Sing desista y se vaya. Pero los golpes continúan contra la puerta, comprobando que Sing es todavía más terco de lo que parece. Se desespera, porque Sing continúa llamándolo y por cada vez que menciona su nombre, Wang-Lung lo aprieta con más fuerza. Cierra los ojos por un instante, pues no sabe por cuánto tiempo podrá soportar el dolor.

—Ese es tu novio, ¿cierto? Por lo que veo no perdiste el tiempo, eres igual a la zorra de tu madre… —Wang-Lung parece maravillado con la insistencia de Sing, mientras que Yut-Lung está seguro que acabará por volverse loco—. Es tu vecino, ¿no? Su familia tiene una lavandería cerca de aquí. No creas que no lo tengo claro, Yut-Lung. ¿Quieres que abra la puerta? Porque me encantará conocerlo.

Su hermano lo deja caer, como un peso muerto, contra el suelo. Yut-Lung tropieza, pero no tiene tiempo para quejarse porque observa con horror cómo Wang-Lung camina hacia la puerta. No tiene la menor idea cómo consigue ponerse de pie tan rápido, pero se precipita hacia su hermano, tirando de él con todas las fuerzas que le quedan. Cree que grita porque le arde la garganta, pero no reconoce su propia voz pues suena como un sonido gutural y desesperado. Tira de Wang-Lung, pero no sirve de nada porque su hermano consigue abrir la puerta sin dificultad. Escucha la risa de Wang-Lung, mezclándose con la voz de Sing, quien pregunta varias veces si está bien.

Todo sucede tan rápido que Yut-Lung no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando Wang-Lung lo empuja, él choca contra la pared, tropezando y cayendo de espaldas. Le duele el cuello y el costado, quiere levantarse, pero esta vez el cuerpo no le responde.

—Volveré, Yut-Lung —la amenaza de su hermano resuena vívida en sus tímpanos, pero más lejana que los gritos de Sing. Escucha su nombre en labios de Sing y, de pronto, es como si el mundo se detuviera. Es Sing quien lo ayuda a sentarse en el suelo, es Sing quien lo sostiene con suavidad de los hombros y le pregunta varias veces cómo está.

—¡Yut-Lung! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¡Yut-Lung, mírame! —la última frase de Sing es suficiente para que él le haga caso. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Yut-Lung finalmente se rompe.

Odia llorar. La última vez que lloró con tanta fuerza fue la noche que él y su madre se subieron a un taxi, cortesía de sus hermanos, y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Ahora llora en brazos de Sing, temblando de miedo y de desesperación, sintiéndose mareado. Sing deja de preguntarle al cabo de unos minutos, quizás dándose cuenta que no responderá. Hace justo lo que Yut-Lung espera de él, pues Sing lo abraza, conteniéndolo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Yut-Lung cierra los ojos, permitiendo que la cálida presencia de Sing desvanezca, poco a poco, las palabras amenazantes de su hermano mayor.

++

Tres días después, Yut-Lung se presenta a la entrada de la lavandería. Sing está tras el mostrador y justo está terminando de atender a una señora con dos niños, así que no puede abandonar su puesto de trabajo. Hace su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la atención en su cliente, pero es difícil cuando un cosquilleo de nerviosismo se le apodera del cuerpo. La mujer se despide con una sonrisa y Sing tiene mucho que agradecerle, porque cuando ella abre la puerta para salir, es que Yut-Lung se decide a entrar.

Aunque Sing intente convencerse de que es una visita como cualquier otra, la mejilla magullada de Yut-Lung no le permite mentirse. Además, Yut-Lung no lleva nada entre las manos, así que la única razón por la que está allí es porque quiere hablar con él. O no. Porque hace tres días atrás, lo único que hizo Yut-Lung fue llorar. Sing estaba tan aterrado de verlo en aquella situación que se quedó inmóvil, sosteniéndolo por largo rato hasta que Yut-Lung se calmó. Sólo se atrevió a irse de nuevo a casa hasta que ayudó a Yut-Lung a recostarse y éste quedó dormitando en el colchón.

Desde entonces, no se han dirigido la palabra. Para lo único que han hablado es para compartir unos apuntes en clase. Pero Yut-Lung no ha hecho alusión siquiera a ese incidente tan extraño. Sing sigue preguntándose quién es ese tipo que amenazó a Yut-Lung y que lo dejó en ese estado. Está siendo todo lo paciente que puede, comiéndose todas las preguntas que lleva encima y dejándole espacio a Yut-Lung. Para Sing no resulta tan difícil, pues es lo que lleva haciendo desde que se conocen.

Aunque Yut-Lung se la pase diciendo que es un terco, la verdad es que Sing siempre llega hasta los límites que dibuja el mismo Yut-Lung.

—Sing… —Yut-Lung se pasa la mano varias veces por el cabello, que lleva anudado en un moño tan flojo que parece a punto de desmoronarse. La expresión de angustia que lleva le encoge el estómago. Cuando lo conoció, le dio la impresión que Yut-Lung era el tipo de persona que constantemente estaba manteniendo la respiración. El incidente de hace unos días lo único que hizo fue comprobar sus sospechas.

Yut-Lung es un conjunto de capas, cada cual más complicada que la anterior. Sing tiene ganas de deshilar cada una, sostenerlas entre los brazos y examinarlas hasta descubrir todos sus secretos. Yut-Lung es un territorio indómito que lo invita a adentrarse en medio de senderos sinuosos, sin posibilidad de regreso.

—No tenemos que… no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora. Puedes contarme cuando quieras, Yut-Lung —en realidad, Sing se está muriendo de curiosidad. Sobre todo, porque el susto sigue dentro de él. Aquel tipo se parecía al tipo de compañías del que sus padres y Lao le advierten constantemente.

—Está bien… —Yut-Lung se encoge de hombros y juega con sus manos, frotándolas de manera compulsiva. Sing no puede evitar acercarse hacia él y tomarlo por los hombros, en un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor. No está seguro si funciona, pero se conforma con que Yut-Lung no rechace su cercanía—. Tú… me ayudaste. Quiero… quiero contarte todo.

Las palabras de Yut-Lung le dan la valentía que necesita para acercarse hacia la puerta y voltear el letrero que cuelga del pomo. Se muerde los labios con nerviosismo, rogando que sus padres todavía demoren en regresar y que cuando lo hagan, él ya haya cambiado otra vez el letrero a “Abierto”.

Pero, por ahora, aprovechará estos minutos muertos para tomar a Yut-Lung del brazo y conducirlo hasta la parte de atrás de la lavandería. Se siente ridículo cuando le ofrece el banquito que siempre tienen a mano por si alguno de sus clientes no alcanza con comodidad la puerta de las secadoras. En otras circunstancias, tal vez Yut-Lung habría arrugado la nariz ante semejante espectáculo, pero ahora flexiona las rodillas y toma asiento sin rechistar. Sing cruza las piernas y se sienta en el suelo, justo frente a él. Está seguro que desde este ángulo nadie podrá verlos desde la puerta y los únicos que pueden interrumpirlos son sus padres. Pero cuenta con que tardarán todavía, los despidió hace menos de una hora, porque tenían que buscar un encargo.

—Bien, soy todo oídos —Sing le regala a Yut-Lung la mejor sonrisa que tiene en su repertorio. Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso consigue arrancarle aquella expresión de angustia del rostro. Es en ese momento cuando Sing decide que, sin importar quién haya sido, detesta a aquel desconocido con todas sus fuerzas.

Sing se hace el firme propósito de no interrumpir hasta que Yut-Lung termine. Pero, como no sabe qué hacer con su propio cuerpo, se toma el atrevimiento de entrelazar sus manos con las de Yut-Lung. Como no recibe rechazo, Sing se convence que hizo algo bien.

Con voz pausada, Yut-Lung le habla de su padre, quien al parecer era un importante hombre de negocios de Hong Kong. Aunque no le dice exactamente qué tipo de negocios, hay algo en el tono de Yut-Lung que le sugiere que no estaban dentro de completa legalidad. Al parecer, el dinero de su padre es el principal problema, porque al morir sus hermanos mayores pensaban repartirse la herencia sin tomar en cuenta a Yut-Lung y su madre. A medida que escucha, Sing reafirma su posición de no querer volver a ver a ese tipo de cerca de Yut-Lung de nuevo.

—Mamá era su segunda esposa, así que… bueno, creo que nunca me consideraron parte de su familia. Pero, yo… a mí no me importa. Los odio… yo tampoco quiero ser parte de su familia. Wang-Lung quiere que firme unos documentos… —Yut-Lung arruga las cejas, aferrándose todavía más a las manos de Sing, quien a estas alturas ya siente todo el cuerpo entumecido. Pero no se le ocurriría cambiar un milímetro de su postura—. Me da igual. Les firmaré lo que quieran. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

Sing deja que las palabras de Yut-Lung se asienten a su alrededor, mientras piensa qué responder. Es ese tipo de historias para las que, no importa lo que diga, no hay una respuesta enteramente correcta. Quiere decirle a Yut-Lung que lamenta la familia que le tocó, pero está seguro que eso sólo conseguiría enfadarlo. Desde el día uno, Yut-Lung nunca ha buscado inspirar lástima en los demás. Es por eso, que Sing se empina, empujando el cuerpo hacia el de Yut-Lung, y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sus manos continúan entrelazadas, y es por eso que Sing puede percibir el temblor en el cuerpo de Yut-Lung. Está a punto de disculparse por su atrevimiento, pero están demasiado cerca y los impulsos se apoderan de él.

Cuando besa a Yut-Lung es como un estallido. Se siente mareado y abrumado, con un nudo en la garganta y un palpitar incesante en los oídos. Los labios de Yut-Lung son suaves, pero Sing no tiene con qué compararlos porque es la primera vez que besa a alguien. En una ocasión, Shorter, su mejor amigo, llegó con una historia sobre cómo se había besado con una de las chicas más populares del curso. Por eso, para no quedarse atrás, Sing tuvo que inventar que se había besado con una chica que vivía en su mismo edificio. Shorter estuvo preguntando por la supuesta afortunada hasta que un buen día no tocó más el tema. Eso fue meses antes de conocer a Yut-Lung, y no sabe si ahora la vida se lo está cobrando.

—Sing… —Yut-Lung jadea su nombre. Suena tan hipnótico como un cántico de sirena.

—No tienes que decidir nada ahora, Yut-Lung. Tómate el tiempo que necesites… —le asegura, sabiendo exactamente lo que tiene que decir a continuación. Los nervios lo traicionan, así que le besa las manos, tres veces, mientras busca la valentía que necesita—. Pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo, ¿entiendes?

Yut-Lung se queda en silencio, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, como dos grandes espejos en los que Sing se ve reflejado. Hay un amago de sonrisa en sus labios, a la que él consigue aferrarse, tomándolo como una buena señal. Sus manos continúan entrelazadas, como una promesa silenciosa.

—Eres muy cursi, Sing Soo-Ling. 

La frase de Yut-Lung flota a su alrededor, arrancándole una carcajada sincera. Sing se inclina de nuevo, rozando sus narices y pronunciando la sonrisa. Yut-Lung ahoga un suspiro, acercándose hasta Sing hasta que están los dos en el suelo. Cuando Yut-Lung lo abraza, Sing siente un cosquilleo placentero que le revuelve todo el cuerpo. Lo sostiene con fuerza, justo como hizo tres días antes, mientras Yut-Lung estaba llorando entre sus brazos.

Sing es el tipo de persona que siempre cumple sus promesas, así que planea mantenerse fiel a su palabra. No tiene la más mínima idea qué le deparará el mañana, pero cumplirá su promesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario, llanto o similiares traumas por el final de Banana Fish, es más que bienvenido.


End file.
